The present application relates to pillows and more particular to neck pillows.
Travel pillows have been used for some time. Neck pillows, for example, are common items for travelers to support their heads when in a semi-upright seating position for long flights. Existing neck pillows, however, are used for only this specific purpose. Travelers must therefore bring with them other products, such as blankets, to keep them warm. Travelers may find that their neck pillow or blanket not even be necessary for both legs of a trip, and chose to go without rather than hauling cumbersome pillows/blankets with them throughout their travels. Accordingly, there is a need for a neck pillows that are not so limited.